


Brothers in Death!

by Rattrina



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Champion - Freeform, Fighting, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: A poem about Theseus and Asterius, my two favourite himbos.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Brothers in Death!

The crowd is a storm of rapturous emotion,  
Of baited breath and rampant cheer.  
As the fates roll into motion  
The challenge of glory and fear.  
In Elysium ; abode of pleasant greenery,  
I shall paint the scenery  
Red with blood!

Red with blood of fiendish hellspawn  
Until the rivers are tainted with it;  
Until the Blackguard wishes he was never born.  
My spear, his peril down the deepest pit.   
To Tartarus, and below the gravest hell   
He shall eternally dwell,  
Screaming his forsaken screams!

Screaming his forsaken screams until he is deaf,  
Deaf to the adoration of the crowd.  
As their cheers range beyond the 7 clefs,  
Such a tremendous sound!  
If he returns my hands are steady,  
If he returns me and my blessed spear are ready  
To impale and maim!

To impale and maim is not a challenge I face alone.  
By my side is a courageous warrior and trusted friend.  
Asterius, a monument of power, never to be overthrown.  
We will always bring the blackguard's journey to an end.   
The bull of Minos is peerless with an axe.  
After his furious stampedes dust covers his tracks  
Brothers in Death!

Brother in death and beyond  
With traitorous tricks and misdeeds he tries to beat us.  
Despite his callous attempts he will never sever our bond.  
We are not fooled by lips as treasonous.  
With the perfection of the bull horn technique,  
An attack unstoppable and unique,  
We will puncture his heart!

We will puncture his heart and skewer him until he is bloodless.  
We will trample him until his bones are powder  
We will tenderise him with fists until he is an unrecognizable mess  
And an enthusiastic crowd will shout louder.  
"Theseus is our champion and king"  
"Asterius is the hero we should be worshipping"  
Theseus and Asteruis;  
Brothers in Death!


End file.
